doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cars 3
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017 |predecesor = Cars 2}} Cars 3 es una película animada dirigida por Brian Free y producida por Walt Disney Pictures y Pixar Animation Studios. Es la tercera y última entrega de la franquicia de ''Cars, precedida por Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas y Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Reparto '''Voces adicionales *Andrés Couturier *Dan Frausto *Edurne Keel *Erik Trujillo *Gwendolyne Flores *Jorge Medina Newman *Julio César Palomera *Lourdes Arruti *Manuel David *Mariana Filio *Milton Wolch *Ortos Soyuz *Rick Loera *Ricardo Brust Canciones *'''''Bump, Bump **Interpretada por: César Bono. Créditos Reparto (tráiler) Comercial de Duracell Muestras multimedia Tráilers Cars 3 - Vistazo exclusivo - Español Latino Cars 3 (2017) Tráiler -3 Español Latino Cars 3 Disney Trailer Oficial -5 Español Latino TV Spots Cars 3 - TV Spot 1 - Español Latino Cars 3 - Avance - Español Latino Cars 3 Disney Tv Spot "Retiro" Español Latino Cars 3 Disney Tv Spot "Corre McQueen" Español Latino Cars 3 - Presentando a Cruz Ramirez - Español Latino Comercial de Duracell Duracell - Cars 3 de Disney•Pixar - El Regreso de Rayo McQueen Voces detrás del doblaje File:Voces de Cars 1, 2 y 3 en 1 minuto- -45 Juguete: Ultimate Lightning McQueen Ultimate Lightning McQueen es uno de los robots más avanzados que Sphero ha construido hasta ahora, y fue creado en colaboración con Jay Ward de Pixar, el Director Creativo de Cars, para asegurar su autenticidad. Lleno de tecnología, podrás vivir la experiencia con "El Rayo" como nunca antes. Las actualizaciones del contenido hacen que "El Rayo" McQueen tenga una vida útil mayor a la de la mayoría de juguetes. Podrás hacer mucho más que solo conducir: la aplicación te permite jugar con él y ver películas juntos cuando no estés conduciendo. Jamás se había construido a "El Rayo" McQueen tan realista. Sus movimientos, animaciones y personalidad son fieles al querido personaje de “Cars” de Disney•Pixar. Ultimate Lightning McQueen es el auto más impresionante que tendrás ¡Ka-chow!. La versión doblada se puede escuchar en la segunda actualización de la aplicación, siendo unos de los múltiples idiomas opcionales. Datos de interés Datos técnicos *Esta es la sexta película de Pixar donde los créditos de doblaje aparecen sustituyendo a los créditos del elenco original en inglés. *Al igual que Buscando a Dory, esta película fue doblada sólo en una modalidad de español neutro, a diferencia de sus predecesoras, Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas y Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas, que contaron con una versión en español neutro y una versión con modismos mexicanos. *A diferencia de las películas anteriores de Cars, esta película no tiene colaboración con otros países. Siendo doblada únicamente en el estudio Taller Acústico S.C.. *Ricardo Tejedo volvió a dirigir una película de Cars, después de dirigir la primera parte en el 2006. *A diferencia de las películas anteriores de la franquicia, esta no tuvo un subtítulo para Latinoamérica, permaneciendo el mismo título original para casi todo el resto del mundo. Sobre el reparto *Esta es la decimocuarta película de Pixar en incluir Startalents en el doblaje latino, en este caso Verónica Jaspeado, Regina Orozco, Paola Rojas, Vanessa Huppenkothen, José Ramón Fernández, Carlos Girón, Ciro Procuna y el Dr. Alfonso Morales. Al igual que las anteriores películas de la franquicia, la única excepción serían Kuno Becker y César Bono, ya que ellos ya habían interpretado a "El Rayo" McQueen y a Mate. *En la película se vieron escenas de la primera película (totalmente remasterizadas) donde aparece el personaje de Doc Hudson, en la versión original, se extrajeron los diálogos que grabó Paul Newman en la primera película. En el doblaje, en dichas escenas se extrajeron los diálogos que hizo el actor Pedro Armendariz Jr. sin la necesidad de volver a doblarlas con otro actor. Para las nuevas escenas de Doc, se utilizaron grabaciones de Paul Newman que no fueron utilizadas de la primera película, incluso un loop fue extraído de "Cars: The Video Game". Para el doblaje se requirió que Héctor Lama Yazbek grabará las nuevas líneas del personaje y fue acreditado junto al resto del elenco principal. En los créditos de doblaje al final de la cinta se le dio un crédito especial a Pedro Armendariz por usar sus grabaciones en el doblaje. *Debido al fallecimiento de Esteban Siller, Jorge Arvizu y Polo Ortín antes de las grabaciones de la película, no pudieron retomar a sus respectivos personajes Tex Dinoco, Ramón y Sargento. Fueron sustituidos por Ernesto Casillas, Humberto Vélez y Héctor Lee. ** Se pensaba que para el personaje de Ramón lo retomaría Gabriel Pingarrón, ya que lo había doblado en Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs y Disney Infinity, pero no fue así, el personaje quedó a cargo de Humberto Vélez, ya que es la voz más recurrente del actor Cheech Marin, mientras que Gabriel en esta película dobló al personaje Smokey. *Salvador Nájar no retomó a Luigi en esta cinta por decisión propia, quedando el personaje a cargo de Arturo Mercado Jr., quien ya lo había doblado en Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs. *El corredor colombiano Juan Pablo Montoya que interpretó a Jeff Gorvette en Cars 2, no retoma su personaje en está película, siendo reemplazado por Carlo Vázquez. *René García tampoco retoma a su personaje de Lewis Hamilton, siendo reemplazado por Daniel Lacy. *Gerardo Vásquez tampoco retoma a su personaje de Albert Hinkey (debido que no trabaja para Disney Character Voices International durante la salida de la película), siendo reemplazado por Carlos Castro Sánchez. *Raúl Aldana retomó su papel como Guido para el doblaje de Brasil, debido a la muerte del actor italiano Danilo De Girolamo en mayo del 2012; quien mismo prestó su voz como Guido para varios doblaje internacionales de Cars y Cars 2. *Debido a la renuncia de Luis Daniel Ramírez a Diseño en Audio en 2014, no pudo retomar a su personaje de Rojo. Siendo reemplazado por Mauricio Pérez. Sobre la adaptación Nombres adaptados * Los nombres de ciertos personajes se les cambiaron en el doblaje para que fuesen juegos de palabras con los nombres de los locutores que prestaron sus voces en el doblaje, al igual que en el idioma original, ejemplos: ** Shannon Sp'a'ke (actriz original) - Shannon Sp'o'ke (personaje). *** Vanessa Huppen'kothen'' (presentadora) - ''Va'go'nessa''' ''Huppenwagen (personaje). ** Mike Joy (actor original) - Mike Joy'ride''' (personaje).'' *** José Ramón Fernández (locutor) - José Rotor Frenández (personaje). ** Daniel Suárez (actor original) - Daniel Swervez (personaje). *** Carlos Girón (locutor) - Carros "Carlos" Girón (personaje). * Miss Fritter adaptado como "Miss Fractura". * Dr. Damage adaptado como "Dr. Daño". * Natalie Certain adaptado como "Natalie Certeza". * Cousin Doyle (lit. Primo Doyle) adaptado como "Tío Cilindro". * Crazy Eight adaptado como "Locochones"; siendo este un juego de palabras. * El alias de Mcqueen en Thunder Hollow Chester Whipplefilter fue adaptado como "Rodacio Vielanueva". * El alias de Cruz en Thunder Hollow Frances Beltline fue adaptado como "Pancha Veredas". * El segundo apodo que Sally le da a McQueen Stinky fue adaptado como "Letrinas". * El apodo que Miss Fractura le da a McQueen Muddy Britches fue adaptado como "Fango Apestoso". * Los nombres de las ruedas de McQueen (Lefty, Righty, Backy, Backy, Jr.) fueron adaptados como "Mano, Manita, Pata, Patita". * En la primera película, los nombres de Rusty y Dusty fueron adaptados como "Clink" y "Clank", pero sus nombres nunca son mencionados en la película. Sin embargo en para esta entrega, se mantuvieron los nombres originales. Lugares adaptados * Thunder Hollow Speedway adaptado como "Autódromo de Thunder Hollow". * Florida International Speedway adaptado como "Autódromo Internacional de Florida". Diálogos adaptados * La línea de McQueen "Life's a beach and then you drive!" se adaptó de forma directa "¡La vida apesta, y luego te mueres!". * Todas las velocidades fueron adaptadas, siendo mucho mayor a las velocidades presentadas en la versión original. *Mientras que "El Rayo" McQueen y Jackson Storm están dialogando en su segundo encuentro en Motor Speedway of the South, McQueen en cierto momento de la conversación suspira, en el doblaje dicho suspiro fue totalmente silenciado. Sobre la comercialización *El menú del DVD en idioma español aparece doblado. *Los textos de importancia aparecidos en la película en inglés, fueron traducidos completamente al español. Edición en vídeo Transmisión Véase también *'Franquicia:' **El mundo de Cars *'Películas:' **Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas **Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas **Aviones (Spin-off) **Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate (Spin-off) **Cars 3 *'Cortos:' **Mate y la luz fantasma **Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate **Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs **Vita-Minabono (Spin-off) **Escuela Miss Fractura de Carreras **Ruedas Superveloces *'Videojuegos:' **Cars 3: Motivado Para Ganar **Aviones (Spin-off) Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas animadas de Walt Disney Categoría:Películas de Pixar Animation Studios Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Doblajes con Startalents Categoría:Películas animadas de 2017 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en HBO GO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney Junior Categoría:Doblajes con material de archivo